~Life At Sailor Star~ Chapter Two!
Here's chapter two already! Now I have an addiction to writing this XD Chapter 3 will probably be started straight after I post this~ Enjoy!! Chapter Two - Tsunami's Afraid of Heights After Kudou accepted the invitation from Sailor Star, everyone packed their stuff and set off for the school. Oh and did you know Tsunami's afraid of heights? Here's a tip - NEVER go on a plane with someone with a fear of heights, too bad we learnt that too late... On The Plane "H-how high are w-we now?" Tsunami trembled, clutching onto Fuyuka's arm in fear "40,000 feet" replied Kidou with a sigh, knowing what Tsunami's reaction would be. "GAAAHHHH!!!!" he screamed, burying his face into the seat in front of him, still clutching the purple-haired girl's arm. She sweatdropped but didn't push him away, she sat still with a slightly exasperated expression. "Tsunami!" Aki called over his screaming. He was too busy yelling to reply "Tsunami!!" she tried again. Same result. She sighed, took a large intake of breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. "TSU-NA-MIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she wailed, making the entire plane quiver. Hiroto, who had been asleep, yelped and fell out of his seat next to Midorikawa. The greenette whimpered in disappointment - Hiroto had been lying with his head on Midorikawa's shoulder as he slept, and the apple-haired boy had been in Heaven. Sakuma dropped the book he was reading, looking startled. Even Haruna was suprised, and everyone knew her scream was louder than the world was wide. "Woah, was that really necessarry?" asked Fubuki, who had also been asleep. "Sorry" Aki apologized "Tsunami was being a baby!" "I am NOT a baby! I was potty trained 7 years ago!" Tsunami yelled, then he clapped a hand over his mouth "Did I say that out loud?" "Yes, yes you did" smirked Sakuma, putting his 'Happy Feet' book aside. Tsunami looked extremely embarrased, in fact, too embarrased to remember to be scared of the heights. "Just 20 more minutes..." Kazemaru muttered to himself "Just 20 more minutes and I'll be free..." 'To Be Continued...' Hopefully that was funnier than chapter one, but I can assure you things'll get funnier than that! In the next chapter the team'll meet up with the other FFI members and meet some of the, erm, interesting students. 'OC Form' I'm also accepting OCs! Please fill this out and post it in the comments! Name: (First, last. Do they like being called by their first name or last name?) Nicknames: (And by who) Are they a Sailor Star student?: Gender: ''' '''Friends: (If they're a SS student they can only have SS friends, sorry. You can be friends with my OCs too) Crush: (Taken - Hiroto, Kazemaru, Sakuma, Natsumi, Gouenji, Aki, Kidou, Endou) Age: (From 11-18) Clubs: (See Sailor Star page for options. Please keep to age ratings!) Appearance: Casual clothes: Formal clothes: Night clothes: Swimming clothes: School uniform: Make-up: (Optional) Jewelery: (Optional) Extra info: (Anything I've missed? Please put it here!) Please comment! Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 16:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Sailor Star Academy